Naruto mextremist!
by Neo-coatl18
Summary: La banda de Death metal: BRUJERIA, va a dar un concierto en Konoha... y Naruto, quien es megafan de esta banda, trata de conseguir los boletos para que el y sus amigos asistan al evento. Pero al lograrlo y asistir al evento, este no estara falto de infini
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto Mextremist!".

Por Neo-coatl18.

Cap.1: "¡ "Brujería" viene a Konoha, deveras!".

Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, 6:30 P.M:

El ocaso ya estaba por caer en Konoha, la aldea oculta de los ninjas del Pais del Fuego. Justo en ese momento, se ve transitar por las calles a un trio de muchachos los cuales se notan físicamente agotados… se trata del equipo 7 de la Academia Ninja: Naruto Uzumaki, el "ninja- num.1- hiperactivo- cabeza hueca" como muchos lo apodaban, Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los genin mas hábiles y mas galantes de la aldea y Sakura Haruno, "kunoichi" o ninja femenina del equipo, la cual pese a su privilegiada inteligencia… ¡como peleadora deja mucho que desear! (al momento de escuchar esto, a Sakura le brota una enorme gota de sudor en la cara).  
En ese instante, ella rompe el hielo y comienza a expresar:  
"¡Uff, estoy muy cansada!, ¡Kakashi- sensei no se mide en sus entrenamientos! un dia vamos a terminar muertos del agotamiento… ¿recuerdan el primer dia que comenzó a entrenarnos, cuando nos ordeno llegar sin haber desayunado?, ¡solo falta que para la próxima, nos ordene llegar sin habernos dado un baño!".  
A lo que Naruto, en su típico tono alivianado, le responde a su compañera de equipo:  
"¡Ah, por mi eso no es ningún problema!, ¡yo ya estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo casi del diario, je, je!".  
Al momento, Sakura voltea a verlo con un gesto de molestia en el rostro y comienza a reprocharle:

"¡Naruto, eres un marrano!".  
Pese a los fuertes regaños que recibia por parte de Sakura, a Naruto lejos de molestarle, los tomaba a la ligera… en ocasiones daba la impresión de que el se divertía a veces haciendo enojar a su compañera. En cuanto a Sasuke, el únicamente escuchaba y no tenia la minima intención de intervenir en aquellas discusiones por parte de sus dos compañeros; de todas formas, para el eso ya se estaba volviendo cosa de todos los días (¡lo que tiene que aguantar el pobre!).  
Así, los tres siguieron andando, cada uno a sus respectivos destinos: Sakura intentando entablar una "agradable" conversación con Sasuke, mientras el trataba de ignorarla lo mas que podía; en cuanto a Naruto, el iba a cierta distancia detrás de ambos, molesto por ver como Sakura intenta tener mas cercanía con Sasuke, su eterno rival y no con el, Cuando en eso, al momento que el trio pasa cerca de una extensa valla de madera, Naruto observa algo pegado a ella que lo distrae y hace que se detenga durante varios minutos.  
Aldarse cuenta de esto, Sasuke y Sakura se detienen y viendo a Naruto observar con mucha eomcion lo que en realidad es un cartel, ninguno puede resistir la curiosidad y también se acercan a ver lo que a Naruto tanto le eomciona. Yal estar enterados de tal asunto, Sakura no duda en expresarle a su hiperactivo compañero en forma sarcástica:  
"¡Vaya tenia que ser eso!".  
Sin prestarle atención alguna, Naruto voltea a mirar a sus dos compañeros y con gestos y mirada entusiastas, les dice:

"¡Si!, ¡esto es lo maximo!, ¡mi grupo favorito: "Brujeria" viene a Konoha para dar un concierto, deveras!".

En ese momento, es Sasuke quien toma la palabra y no duda en expresar con su tipico tono de voz frio:

"¡Si, ya sabemos cuanto te eomiciona ese grupete de maniaticos que se creen una especie de narcos y brujos!".

A lo que Sakura añade:

"¡Asi es!, siempre estas todo el tiempo, incluso durante las misiones, cantando esas horribles canciones en las que hablan de narcotraficantes, magia negra, guerrilleros, drogas y un monton de repugnantes leperadas… ¡¿yo no se como es que puede emocionarte el ir a ver a una basura pseudo- musical como esos tales "Brujería"?!".

Al escuchar esto, Naruto no puede evitar sentirse incomodo por las opiniones tan desfavorables de sus 2 compañeros hacia su grupo de metal favorito… por lo que al instante les responde:

"¡Bagh, ¿ustedes que saben de musica?, ¡como si sus gustos en musica fueran mejores que los mios!".

A lo que Sakura, en tono presuntuoso, le contesta:

"¡Claro, mis gustos son mas sofisticados!"- y justo en ese momento, el alter-ego de Sakura es quien habla desde su interior- ("¡Si, nadie supera a RBD!, ¡es lo que mas me gusta después de Sasuke, cha!").

En cuanto a Sasuke, el expresa:

"A mi no me interesa ningun tipo de musica… pero tambien creo que ese grupete es lo peor que alguien pueda escuchar; ¡mejor deberias concentrarte en mejorar tus habilidades ninja, Naruto!".

No dispuesto a tolerar que ataquen a su banda favorita, Naruto le replica:

"¡Callate Sasuke, eres solo un ignorante!, "Brujeria" son lo mejor que hay en el hard rock, ¡e incluso algun dia formare una banda como la ellos, asi como tambien llegare a ser el Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja!"- y haciendo gestos de reflexión, añade- "¡De hecho, podria llegar a ser el primer "Hokage metalero" que haya habido en la historia de Konoha, je, je!".

"¡Si claro… cuando yo haya hecho las pases con mi "querido" hermano Itachi!"- le responde sarcastico Sasuke- "Lo que son los sueños de un perdedor como tu, Naruto!".

Al instante, Naruto se planta frente a frente de su compañero y rival; y mientras "chispas eléctricas" saltan de los ojos de uno a otro, le reprocha con tono amenazante:

"¡O te retractas de lo que haz dicho de "Brujeria", Sasuke… o te clavo mi kunai a donde nunca te alumbra el sol!".

"¡Quiero ver que lo intentes, tarado!"- le responde, ya enfurecido.

En ese instante, Sakura interviene, mientras les reprende:

"¡Ya basta ustedes dos!, ¿Por qué siempre tendre que hacer el papel de "hermana mayor" calmando a un par de chiquillos peleoneros como ustedes?, ¡dejense de pleitos… o a ambos les calvare las shurikens yo misma!".

Impactados por escuchar esto, los dos deciden tranquilizarse, aunque Naruto no deja de mirar con infinito rencor a Sasuke. Y cerrando los ojos con total indiferencia, les expresa a sus dos compañeros:

"¡Y yo que pensaba incluso, invitarlos a ambos!... pero no me sentiria a gusto asistiendo al concierto de mi banda favorita con un par de apretados como ustedes".

"¡¿Yo, contigo, en el concierto de una banda de mariguanos?, olvidalo Naruto!"- le responde de manera muy fria, Sakura.

"¡Okey!"- le responde, aparentemente en el mismo tono, Naruto. Pero en su interior se lamenta- ("¡No Sakura!, ¿Por qué no aceptaste?"…).

Sasuke tambien le expresa:

"¡Como si yo te lo estuviera pidiendo!... mejor me voy, no me gusta perder mi tiempo"- y dirigiendose a Sakura, le pregunta- "¿vienes conmigo, Sakura?".

Sakura, con aparente humildad, le responde- "¡Si, como quieras Sasuke!". Pero en ese mismo instante, el alter- ego de Sakura expresa emocionada en su interior- ("¡Cha, me saque la loteria, me voy al lado de Sasuke, cha, cha!").

Al momento que ambos emprenden la marcha, Naruto los observa pasmado y a modo de resignacion, expresa:

"¡Bagh, ¿Quién los necesita?!... lo que importa es que yo asistire y disfrutare cantando sus canciones, como: "Matando gueros", "Consejos narcos", "La ley de plomo" y "Marcha de odio"…"- pero cuando voltea a mirar hacia el cartel que anunciaba el concierto que se daria dentro de dos dias, comienza a desanimarse al tener en cuenta un pequeño detalle- "Lo unico malo es que no cuento con mucho capital para conseguir los boletos del concierto!"- expresa entristecido, pero al instante recupera el animo- "¡Ah, ya pensare en la manera de conseguirlos!... por el momento pienso reunir a mi "flota" mañana, tal vez entre todos resolvamos ese pequeño inconveniente, je, je!".

Al instante, de entre sus ropas saca unos pequeños auriculares, los cuales se los coloca en los oidos. Y encendiendo su "I-pod" se va en direccion a su domicilio, mientras canta:

"Pancho Villa no murió… aquí tengo su espiritu…aunque no creas en brujos… con el machete… ¡pa' que viva México!... ¡División del norte!..."

Cuando se retira, no se da cuenta de que alguien estuvo observandolos a el y sus compañeros de equipo, detrás de un arbol todo ese tiempo… se trata de Hinata Hyuga (¡MI VIDA!), la cual sale al instante y al acercarse a observar el cartel del concierto, expresa con su tipico tono risueño:

("¡Naruto!... al parecer, piensa asistir al concierto de "Brujeria"… pero por lo que le oi decir, no tiene dinero para conseguir los boletos")- y mientras piensa, al instante se le prende el foco- ("¡Yo se los conseguire!... ¡y asi, los dos podemos estar juntos el mismo dia!"). Y al momento, ella tambien se retira.

Pero después de varios minutos , 3 sombras se proyectan frente al mismo cartel, y comienzan a dialogar entre ellas:

¿?- "¡Vaya, suerte!... ¡ "Brujeria" va a dar concierto aquí!".

¿¿??- "¡Si, estos mugrosos de la Aldea de la Hoja, tienen la suerte de que una de las mejores bandas de metal extremo de un concierto para ellos!, ¡definitivamente no se la merecen!".

¿?- "¡Pero aun asi, vamos a asistir a ese maldito evento!, ¿creen que al sr. Orochimaru le moleste que asistamos sin su permiso?".

¿¿??- "¡Y eso que importa!, ¡ni que el fuero nuestro papa'!".  
¿?- "¡Muy bien, iremos!, solo espero que ninguno de los mugrosos ninjas de Konoha se interponga en nuestro camino… ¡esto sera muy divertido!".

¿¿¿???- "¡Si, asi será!" – responde una voz femenina- )"¡Demonios!... ¿Por qué el autor de este estupido fic omitio nuestros nombres?").

(CONTINUARA)…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Mextremist

Naruto Mextremist!".

Por Neo-coatl18.

Cap.1: "¡Si, por fin tengo boletos!".

Aldea Oculta de la Hoja , 12:00 A.M del dia siguiente:

La última vez nos quedamos en que Naruto habia descubierto que su banda de metal extremo favorita: "Brujería" estaba por dar un concierto en Konoha. Y pese a que habia invitado a sus compañeros de equipo, Sakura y Sasuke a que les acompañara (invitacion que los muy pen… sativos declinaron de modo reprobable)… al final decidiera ir sin ellos. Sin embargo, al momento recordó que no contaba con el dinero suficiente para adquirir entradas. Por lo tanto, tenia que buscar la manera de conseguir dinero para tenerlas; precisamente, el se encontraba en su departamento meditando con calma aquel asunto:

"¡Ah, diablos!, ¡no se como conseguir dinero para las entradas del concierto!, ¡no me alcanza!"- y en eso, piensa- "¡Ya se, le pedire prestado a Iruka-sensei!... ¡no ya le debo varios platos de ramen, y seguramente, eso lo tomara de pretexto para no prestarme!"- y al momento, viene otro nombre a su cabeza- "¡Kakashi- sensei!... ¡no porque al momento que le pida me aburrira con alguno de sus sermones y hasta va a hacer que se me olvide!... ¡oh, ¿y ahora, quien podra ayudarme!"- en eso, oye que alguien toca a su puerta. Naruto, extrañado porque alguien venga a verlo a esa hora (cuando de plano, nadie viene a verlo ni para venderle algo en todo el dia), se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre… pero no descubre a nadie. Naruto pone cara de molestia por esto pero al momento que agacha la cabeza, descubre algo mas… un pequeño paquete, envuelto a manera de regalo. Naruto lo toma en sus manos, lo lleva a dentro y al ver que en este viene adherido una pequeña nota, lo abre y comienza a leerla para saber quien fue la persona que le dejo el paquete (¡obvio, ni modos que lo iba a adivinar por telepatía!):

"Para Na-Naruto:

Se muy bien que deseas poder ir al concierto de "Brujería"… y por eso, me encargue de conseguirte los boletos. No te preocupes en querer pagarmelos, yo lo hago con todo gusto.

¡Solo espero… que te diviertas!.

Atte. Una amiga… que no tiene relacion alguna con el clan Hyuga".

Al terminar de leer, Naruto muestra un gesto en su cara de extrañeza y reflexiona:

"Me pregunto… ¿Quién será?".

Sin embargo, decide no esperar mas y abre rapidamente la caja para excerciorarse de que lo dicho por el recado se cierto; cuando lo hace y toma entre sus manos lo que hay adentro, sus ojos se abren tan grandes que casi estan a punto de salirse botados, comenzando a gritar totalmente euforico:

"¡SI, ES CIERTO!, ¡DEVERAS, SON BOLETOS PARA EL CONCIERTO DE "BRUJERIA"!, ¡POR FIN, PODRE IR!... ¡GRACIAS, "AMIGA QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL CLAN HYUGA!"…

5:00 P.M:

4 horas después, Naruto parecia estar esperando con cierta impaciencia algo o alguien. A su alrededor, se veia toda clase de objetos poco comunes… eran todo tipo de "souvenirs" relativos a la banda (desde discos, posters, botones, parches para guitarras, algunas camisetas estampadas, fotografias, etc), incluso Naruto vestia en ese momento una playera negra que tenia estampados el logo de la banda y una imagen muy estremecedora: se trataba de una cabeza humana con moretones y media quemada la cual estaba siendo sostenida por la mano de otro hombre y arriba de esta, a la vez que estaba abajo del logo de "Brujería", habia otro sub-titulo escrito que decia: "Matando güeros" (esta imagen, es la portada del primer CD de la banda, el cual salio por alla por 19… ¡que te importa!... ¡perdón!, 1993).

En eso, escucha que vuelven a llamar a su puerta y al momento que va y al abre, exclama de modo acido:

"¡Vaya, tardaron tanto que hasta una tortuga les podria haber ganado, montón de liebres!".

En eso, una voz algo fria le responde:

"¡Lo siento mucho, pero a diferencia de alguien tan "ocupado" como tu, nosotros si tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer!... ¡que aburrido y problemático!"- se trata de Shikamaru Nara, quien accede sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Tras de Shikamaru, entraba otro chico robusto que venia devorando una bolsa de papas fritas y saluda a Naruto con bocados aun en su boca:

"¡(chow, chow) Hola… Naruto (chow,chow)!"…

"¡Ah… hola, Chouji!"- le responde con una sonrisa forzada, pero en el fondo sentia bastante pena ajena de ver como Chouji devoraba como si su estomago no tuviera fondo y hasta pedazos de comida le caian de la boca- "¡Pasale!".

"¡Gracias!, ¿no quieres?"- le pregunta Chouji mientras le extiende el brazo donde carga la bolsa de papas.

"(¡Olvidalo, no quiero ponerme como puerquito en engorda!)"- piensa Naruto. Pero al instante le responde con aparente amabilidad- "¡No gracias, no tengo hambre!".

"¡Bueno, mas para mi!"- le expresa contento Akimichi y mete rapidamente la mano en la bolsa para sacar mas frituras y echárselas a la boca.

Después de que Chouji entra, quien le sigue es un muchacho alto, con extraños rasgos animalescos y que dentro de sus ropas, llevaba siempre consigo a un pequeño cachorro; se trataba de…

"¡Kiba, que gusto que estes aquí!"- le expresa Naruto- "¡Vaya, veo que trajiste contigo a tu hermano menor… digo a tu mascota, Akamaru!".

Kiba Inuzuka, de manera burlona, le contesta:

"¡Pues no me quedo de otra, con lo "agradable" que es verte todo el tiempo!"- al escuchar esto, Naruto no puede evitar el observarlo con un gesto de molestia en su rostro- "¡Basta de tonterias, espero que sea en verdad importante lo que tienes que comunicarnos, porque no nos gusta que nos hagan perder el tiempo!... ¿no es asi, Akamaru?".

"¡Waff, waff! ("¡pienso lo mismo!")"- ladra el pequeño perro, pero solo su dueño puede entender e interpretar lo que el minúsculo can quiere decir (cualquier parecido con el "Dr. Dolittle" es mero plagio… ¡perdón!, mera coincidencia).

("¡Uff, que delicado!")- piensa Naruto- "¡Bueno, entra!... ¡no quiero echar a perder el "valioso" tiempo de su "noble majestad" y su "distinguido" can!"- le expresa con cierto sarcasmo; a lo que Kiba unicamente frunce el seño, haciendo lo mismo Akamaru- "¡Entra de una vez!". A lo cual, ambos acceden rapido.

Después de que Kiba y la "pelusa", perdon, Akamaru accedieran al departamento de Naruto, quien sigue es el compañero de Inuzuka, un muchacho de anteojos negros y cabello café, bastante extraño y reservado… su nombre era…

"¡Shino!"- lo nombra Uzumaki.

Pasan unos minutos de silencio, tan profundos que se comienzan a escuchar los cantos de los grillos; a la vez que ambos permanecen en una quietud bastante incomoda. Hasta que el le responde:

"¡Naruto!".

"Bien… ¿quieres pasar?"- le pregunta Naruto. A lo que vuelven a pasar unos minutos de silencio y de molesta calma. Hasta que le responde:

"¡Si, esta bien!"- y accede sin mucha prisa. Naruto solo observa com una mezcla de lastima y desconfianza.

Sin embargo, al momento de voltear hacia hacia la puerta, se encuentra con alguien aun mas incomodo:

"¡Neji!"…

Si, se trata del heredero de la rama destronada del Clan Hyuga, Neji (¡Buuu, buu!, ¡hulero, hulero! (rechiflas))… quien al escuchar los abucheos y rechiflas hacia su "distinguida" persona (¡lo siento, pero en lo personal este es el que me cae mas mal de la serie), piensa:

("¡Mediocres!")- y observando fijamente a Uzumaki con su tipico gesto de "simpatia" en su cara, le expresa:

"No es que tuviera muchas ganas de venir aquí… ¡pero mas vale que sea importante lo que nos quieres comunicar y no sea solo un desperdicio de tiempo, pequeño perdedor!".

A lo que Naruto, ya algo molesto, le contesta en tono de sarcasmo:

"¡Oh, dispenseme, "noble señor"!, ¡pero le ruego atentamente que acceda lo mas pronto posible a esta, mi "humilde" morada… si es que esta no le ofende a su "distinguida" y sangrona… digo, "refinada humanidad"!".

Al oir esto, Neji siente como los humos se le suben a la cabeza (¡lero, lero!)… pero prefiere no meterse en broncas por ello y accede rapidamente. Ya de espaldas, Naruto le hace gestos con la lengua y la cara. Neji presiente esto y voltea a verlo con un gesto desagradable; pero Uzumaki cambia su cara a una aparente sonrisa. Neji vuelve su vista hacia el frente, no sin que esta refleje cierta molestia.

Justo en ese instante, otro individuo más aparece detrás de Neji; sus caracteristicas son bastante peculiares (¡por no decir graciosas!) y al ver a Uzumaki, lo saluda:

"¡Hola, Naruto!".

El le responde la siguiente manera:

"¡Cejas de azotador… digo, Rock Lee!".

Aquel muchacho de ojos de muñeco de madera, corte de jicara, cejas abundantes y cuerpo de anorexica, le expresa con entusiasmo:

"¡Escuche tu llamado y no pude resistir el impulso de acudir a el!... ¡después del todo, como dice Gai-sensei:"Donde la llama de la juventud arda, el espíritu debe acudir a consumirse en ella"… si!".

Naruto solo se le queda viendo totalmente desconcertado, pues no entendio nada de lo que le dijo… y solo atina a responderle:

"¡Claro, lo que tu digas!... ¿quieres entrar?".

Rock Lee le expresa:

"¡Claro, sera todo un placer entrar a tu excelente morada!"- y accede al momento.

Una vez que todos estan adentro, Naruto cierra la puerta y dirigiendose hacia sus "distinguidos" invitados, casi todos llenos de una gran impaciencia (y de papas fritas, como en el caso de Chouji), comienza a explicarles:

"¡Compañeros!... los he citado en este solemne dia para exhortarlos a exigir el recuento de los votos en… ¡no eso no es lo que quiero decirles!... digo, los he mandado a llamar a ustedes para comunicarles algo muy importante…"

"¿Que acaso no era para almorzar?"- pregunta desconcertado Chouji, a lo cual todos se les comienza a caer la cara de vergüenza. A lo que Shikamaru le expresa con tono de reprobación:

"¡Que aburrido y problemático eres, Chouji!, ¿acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida?".

A lo que Akimichi le contesta campante:

"¡Por supuesto que no solo pienso en la comida!... tambien pienso en el desayuno, la cena y los refrigerios"- al oir esto, Shikamaru alza la vista hacia arriba, rogando porque la tierra se lo trague.

Molesto, Naruto les interroga:

"¡Disculpen si interrumpo su "interesante" y "filosofica" charla… pero, ¿podria continuar con lo que iba a comentar, si a "vuestras mercedes" eso no representa inconveniente alguno?!".

A lo que Lee le contesta:

"¡No te preocupes, Naruto, puedes seguir con el mensaje que piensas divulgar a nosotros!".

"¡Gracias, "Don Cejudo"… perdón, Lee!"- le responde Uzumaki. Y continua:

"Como les iba diciendo, algo muy importante que todos deben estar enterados; ¡y se trata ni mas ni menos del acontecimiento mas importante que a Konoha alguna vez le haya tocado vivir!..."

"¿Qué, Chouji se va a poner a dieta?"- le pregunta Shikamaru, a lo cual su compañero de equipo voltea a verlo totalmente molesto.

"¿Por fin, Sakura aceptara mi amor?"- le pregunta ilusionado Lee.

"¿Vas a renunciar a ser ninja y a resignarte a ser solo un perdedor?"- le pregunta Neji.

"¿Se estrenara por fin, el live-action de "Dragon Ball"?"- le pregunta Shino.

A lo que Naruto, ya harto, les contesta a gritos:

"¡NO, NADA DE ESO!"- Y contestandoles en el respectivo orden en el que hicieron sus "razonables" dudas- "¡Y quisieramos que fuera asi, con lo raro que eres no lo creo, sigue soñando y no, no se para cuando sera asi!... ¡alguna otra pregunta "inteligente"?!".

Los presentes, algo desconcertados, niegan con la cabeza.

Naruto decide continuar:

"Bueno, la gran noticia es que… ¡"Brujeria" va a dar un concierto aquí, en la Aldea de la Hoja!".

Al escuchar esto, los presentes se muestran perplejos y algunos de ellos no dudan en mostrar la emoción que les causa tal noticia:

"¡Wow, ¿eso es cierto, "Brujeria" tocara aquí?"- expresa Chouji.

"¡Oooh, eso es una buena nueva!, ¡la mejor banda de metal extremo, integrada por supuestos "narco-satanicos" estara aquí para brindarnos un poco de su arte musical, si!"- declara Rock Lee, mientras un brillo emana de sus dientes.

Incluso, Shikamaru y Shino, no pueden ocultar lo emocionante de la noticia.

El unico que se muestra indiferente es Kiba, quien no duda en levantarse e interrogar a Uzumaki:

"¡Si, claro, eso es genial… ademas de ser algo de lo que ya me habia enterado viendo la propaganda que esta pegada en todas partes!. Ahora la cuestion, pequeño mocoso problemático, es: ¿Cómo diablos vamos a conseguir o mejor dicho, como piensas tu conseguir las entradas para estar en su concierto?".

"¡Waff, waff! ("¿Si, acaso no piensas?")"- ladra Akamaru, como una forma de reafirmar lo dicho por su amo.

"¡Podriamos empeñar nuestras kunais y shurikens en el "Nacional Monte de Konoha"!"- sugiere Lee.

A lo que Neji le responde ironico (¡lo mas que puede, porque ni para burlarse de alguien tiene gracia!):

"¡Oh si claro, es una idea genial!... y para cuando nos ataquen los enemigos, ¿con que nos vamos a defender, con "besitos" como los que lanzas, "freak" cejudo?; ademas, tu sabes la manera tan chueca en que se manejan las casas de empeño… ¡seguro que al final, jamas recuperaríamos nuestras armas y tambien sabes muy bien que no las obtenemos en la caridad, "cara de muñeco tieso"!".

"¡Si, lo siento!"- se disculpa Lee, al no quedarle de otra.

En eso, Naruto interviene:

"¡Esperen, no se azoten!... precisamente, ¡tambien hay otra buena noticia!"- y mostrandoles lo que lleva en las manos, expresa- "¡Deleiten su vista con esto!".

Al fijar su vista, los genin se quedan sorprendidos y exclaman:

"¡Wow!, ¡son… "Las chicas Konoha del año"!".

Extrañado por esto, Naruto observa bien lo que les muestra en sus manos y se da cuenta que en realidad, ¡son tarjetas coleccionables con imágenes de bellas jóvenes con sugerentes trajes de baño!... a lo que rapidamente las oculta y un poco apenado, les expresa:

"¡Ups, perdonen, creo que me equivoque, de veras!"- y tomando los papeles que en verdad quiere mostrarles, le vuelve a decir- "¡Ahora si, contemplen estas maravillas!".

Cuando los chicos vuelven a fijar sus vistas, ahora si quedan totalmente estupefactos… ¡se trata de 7 boletos para el concierto de "Brujería" que se llevara a cabo el mismo dia de mañana!. Ninguno puede articular alguna palabra, casi les parece un sueño el hecho de ver en manos de Naruto 7 pases para el que consideraban como el mejor evento de su vida. Hasta que Lee rompe el silencio y con cierto tartamudeo, le interroga a Uzumaki:

"¡¿Es po…po…posible lo que estoy viendo, son boletos para el concierto de "Brujeria"?, ¿co…co… como los conseguiste, Naruto?!".

Al momento, Naruto sonrie bastante seguro de si mismo y comienza a explicarles:

"¡Pues veran!... precisamente, esta misma mañana, pensaba como conseguirlos cuando en eso, escuche que alguien toco a mi puerta y al irt a abrirla, no encontre a nadie… pero en el piso, habia un paquete envuelto como regalo y adentro, ¡estaban los boletos para el concierto, de veras!".

Al terminar su declaración, Naruto esperaba ver en las caras de los presentes expresiones de asombro… pero en lugar de eso, en todos habia un notorio escepticismo. Se les hacia difícil creer que alguien desconocido le hubiera dejado a Naruto boletos para el concierto de "Brujeria" e incluso envueltos como regalo. Por lo tanto, Kiba toma la palabra y dirigiendose de modo sarcastico a Naruto le expresa:

"¡Si, claro!, ¿no me digas que tienes, algo asi, como una especie de "hada madrina" que seguramente estaba atrás de un árbol observandote y al escuchar que deseabas ir al concierto de "Brujeria", ella misma se encargaria de conseguirtelos?"…

(Corte a):

Vemos a Hinata quien al observar, ¡su propio boleto para asistir al concierto de "Brujeria"!, sonrie satisfecha.

(Vuelta al departamento de Naruto):

"¡Bueno… tal vez sea asi!"- responde Uzumaki, con cierta ingenuidad.

En ese momento, Kiba comienza a reirse y dirigiéndose de manera burlona al chico, le contesta:

"¡Claro… y yo debo ser Brad Pitt, ja ,ja, ja!".

"¡Waff, waff ("¡Entonces, yo debo ser "Lasie"!")!"- ladra el pequeño can de Kiba.

Naruto reacciona frustrado al ver que ninguno de ellos cree en su version de cómo fue que obtuvo aquellos boletos. En eso, Neji es quien habla: 

"¡Que ridicules!, ¡eso definitivamente no tiene sentido alguno!".

"Si… ¡como tampoco tiene sentido que estemos aquí, cuando ninguno de nosotros en este punto de la trama original, aun se lleva bien entre si!"- añade Lee.

En eso, Shikamaru interviene y les expresa:

"Eso es porque ahora estamos protagonizando un ridiculo fic-parodia, donde tomamos el papel de supuestos fans de una controvertida banda de metal extremo que se hacen pasar por una especie de "Narcos que practican la magia negra"… ¡cielos, que aburrido!".

"¡Bueno, no se quejen, pudo haber sido peor!"- declara Naruto- "¿Han leido esa basura llamada "Yaoi"?... ¡eso si que hubiera sido algo aborrecible para protagonizar!".

Al escuchar esto, el grupo se muestra de acuerdo con Naruto… y lo demuestran, haciendo en sus caras gestos de repugnancia. Incluso Chouji estaba a punto de "devolver" todas las papas fritas que habian consumido.

"¡Naruto tiene razon!, ¡eso si que es algo aburrido y problemático!"- expresa Shikamaru.

"¡Claro!... digo, ¡porque algunos autores de fics, por ejemplo, tienen tanta obsesión por hacerme "pareja" de Sasuke?... ¡que asco, si he tenido que usar desde enjuague bucal hasta acido y ni aun asi, se me quita el sabor de boca desde ese "beso" accidental que nos dimos (esto en el cap.3 de la trama original)!".

En eso una voz conocida se hace escuchar a manera de queja:

"¿Y crees que yo lo disfrute, tarado?... ¡incluso, he pensado que pronto voy a tener que usar dentadura postiza, porque hasta ganas tengo de extirparme los dientes desde ese dia!".

Al escuchar esto, Naruto le responde a gritos:

"¡Callate, Sasuke… tu ni siquiera sales en este capitulo!".

Rock Lee es quien ahora expresa:

"Desafortunadamente, asi son las cosas… ¡después a mi me van a querer hacer pasar por "pareja" de Neji, que ridiculo!, ¿no crees… Neji?..."- pero al momento que le hace la interrogante a su compañero, se cuenta que… ¡Neji lo observa fijamente con ojos de borrego a medio morir! (del mismo que su prima Hinata observa a Naruto). Al momento, Neji recupera la compostura y tratando de disimular, declara:

"¡Asi es, eso seria… repugnante, "cejudo"!"- pero volteando a un lado, Neji no deja aun de sonrojarse.

Totalmente asustado, Rock Lee piensa:

("¡Cielos, se me hace que a Neji comienza a hacerle agua a la canoa!, ¡y eso que dicen que yo soy el "rarito"!").

Al momento, Naruto es quien interviene:

"¡Bueno, mejor dejemonos de esas cosas de raros y pensemos que el dia de mañana, vamos a disfrutar del mejor concierto de nuestras vidas!".

"¡Si!"- exclaman, casi todos al unisono.

Naruto vuelve a tomar asiento y comienza a decir:

"¡Desde que conoci a "Brujeria", ellos se hicieron mi grupo de metal favorito!. Pero de ellos, a quien mas admiro es a…"- y tomando una pequeña taza, al mismo tiempo la coloca a la altura de su boca, expresa con tono quedo- "¡Juan Brujo!... si. Siempre he sido fan de… (volviendo a realizar la misma accion) ¡Juan Brujo!".

En eso, Lee interviene y al mismo tiempo que toma la misma taza de las manos de Naruto, expresa:

"¡Es bueno!; pero a quien yo mas admiro de todos es al… (poniendo el tambien la taza a la altura de su boca, al mismo tiempo que baja el tono de su voz) ¡Pinche Peach!".

Al momento, Kiba le pide la misma taza a Lee y tambien declara:

"¡Ambos son cool!... pero de la banda, quien yo considero el mejor es… (realizando el mismo rito con la taza) ¡el asesino!".

En eso, Shino es quien toma la taza y comienza a decir:

"Oí decir que a… ¡Kakashi-sensei!... le gusta mi maestra… ¡Kurenai!"- pero en eso, todos se les quedan viendo extrañados por lo que ha dicho, a lo que Naruto le pregunta:

"¡¿Y eso, a que viene al caso, Shino?!".

A lo que Shino le responde:

"¡No se… solo queria entrarle a la platica!".

En eso Kiba le expresa:

"¡Shino… ya te dije que a ti lo que te falta es socializar mas!".

"¡Waff! ("¡Inadaptado!")"- ladra Akamaru.

A lo que Shino, mientras por su cara le resbalan rios de lagrimas, declara:

"¡Si… por eso no consigo chica!".

Al momento, Naruto expresa:

"Bien, entonces que dicen… ¿quieren ir al concierto de "Brujeria"?".

"¡Si!"- le responden con tanta fuerza los genin, que casi tumban a Naruto.

"¡Bien, entonces… VAYAMOS A DISFRUTAR DE LA MUSICA DE "BRUJERIA", DEVERAS!".

(Continuara)…


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto Mextremist!".

Por Neo-coatl18.

Cap.3: "Los Shinobis del Brujo".

Siguiente dia:

Un gran numero de muchachos de la Aldea de la Hoja ya se habian congregado a las afueras de un lugar conocido como: "Auditorio Konoha" (¡Se ve que "no aman" a su aldea, ¿verdad?). Todos iban ataviados de una manera muy extravagante, principalmente destacando playeras negras estampadas y gorras del mismo color, en las que destacaba el magnifico nombre: "BRUJERIA"… precisamente son los fans de la banda, quienes esperaban con ansia el arribo de la misma y el inicio de su concierto programado para las 2:00 p.m (¡perdon!, ayer adelantaron en Konoha el reloj una hora… ¡por eso, seria en realidad para las 3:00 p.m, je, je!).

Y entre los mas acerrimos fans, destacaba un pequeño conjunto de genins, los cuales incluso portaban una tela tricolor (con franjas de colores rojo, blanco y verde) en cuya franja blanca se encontraban estampados una cabeza humana cercenada y quemada, el simblo de la Aldea de la Hoja y 2 letreros: uno en japones y otro ¡en español!, los cuales llevaban la misma consigna (el ultimo, con pesima ortografia, por cierto): "Klub: Sinobys del Vrujo" (en realidad: "Club: Shinobis del Brujo"). Se trata de Naruto y sus "amigos", los cuales formaron (en unos cuantos minutos): "El club mas celebre de fans ninjas de Brujería".

Naruto, quien portaba una gorra negra en la cabeza con el logo de la banda y llevaba cubierta la boca con un paliacate que tenia estampada ¡la bandera de Mexico!, no se resiste a exclamar con total entusiasmo:

"¡Si, esto es emocionante, deveras!...hoy veremos, en vivo y con entradas misteriosamente obsequiadas, a la mejor banda de metal extremo, si!".

En ese momento, Shikamaru, quien tambien tenia gorra negra pero un paliacate de color verde le cubria la boca, le expresa con su tipico tono de: "¡la vida apesta!":

"¡Si claro!... si todavía esperas que te creamos que una "hada madrina" fue quien te consiguió los boletos del concierto, ¡que aburrido!. Al menos, podrías pedirle que nos consiga una botella de sake, o de perdida, una de tequila: "Don Ramon"…"

En eso, el pesado de Neji Hyuga, quien portaba una camisa verde estilo militar (con un parche rectangular negro en el pecho que llevaba en medio una estrella roja y las letras: "EZLN", también del mismo color), ademas de llevar en la cabeza un sombreo también militar y con la boca cubierta con un paliacate, ambos de color negro (¡tanto como su propia alma!) expresa quejumbroso:

"¡De acuerdo, venimos al concierto todos juntos, solo por ser fans de la banda… y no porque todos ustedes me agraden mucho, que digamos!. Pero, ¿era necesario que estuviéramos ataviados de esta manera tan extravagante?".

A lo que Naruto, totalmente despreocupado, responde:

"¡Vamos, no se azoten!... por supuesto que teniamos que venir así, pues bien saben que "Brujería" usa disfraces para mantener el "misterio"… y al ser fans, tenemos que hacer lo mismo (¡lo que es el borreguismo!). Ademas, ¿no les parece emocionante mantener el anonimato con estos disfraces?, ¡así ni nuestras propias madres nos reconocerian!".

Pero en ese momento, varias personas pasan por donde estan ellos ¡y sin dificultad, los reconocen!:

"¡Hola, Shikamaru!", "¡Hola, Lee!", "¡Ese Kiba… y Akamaru!", "¡Adios, Neji amor… muaaa!"- le dice dos chicas coquetamente al Hyuga (N. de autor: ¡Pobrecitas, les hace falta una terapia psicológica!), "¡Chouji, bola de manteca!"- le grita un pen…denciero a Akimichi.

Una vez que concluye su "anonimato" y mientras Chouji hace muecas de rabia, Shikamaru le expresa con sarcasmo a Naruto:

"¡¿Con que "ni nuestras propias madres nos reconocerian"?!... ¡en verdad, eres un problemático!".

A lo que le responde, un poco apenado:

"¡Oye, oye, a mi no me culpes!... además yo quise decir que no las reconocerían las suyas, ¡porque yo no tengo madre!".

A lo que Kiba, que portaba la misma gorra, pero la mitad de la cara cubierta con un paliacate rojo (lo mismo que Akamaru), le expresa maliciosamente:

"¡En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo!".

"¡Garf, garf (secundo la opinión)!"- ladra Akamaru.

Al escucharlo, Naruto pone cara de ofendido, puesto que entendió muy bien lo que Inuzuka quiso decirle.

En eso Lee, que ya pa' que decriles que llevaba en la cabeza, además del paliacte de color negro, interviene:

"¡Tranquilos, Naruto tiene razón!... lo importante es que estamos aquí para divertirnos con la mejor banda narco-satanica- guerrillera de los últimos tiempos. ¡Lo peor que nos hubiera pasado, seria venir a un concierto de RBD!".

"¡Bagh!, ¿y quien aquí en Konoha, oye a esos plásticos?"- le interroga Uzumaki.

(Corte a):

Sakura Haruno, quien frente a su vista sostiene el disco: "Visceral"… ¡perdon!... "Celestial" en una mano y un retrato de Sasuke Uchiha en la otra (N. de A: ¡no podía faltar, como siempre!), mientras sonríe entusiasta.

(De vuelta a lo del concierto):

"¡Yo creo que nadie que no traiga el cabello color rosado y destaque por nada!"- expresa Shikamaru.

Pero en eso, se escuchan varias voces exclamando:

"¡Ahí vienen, los de "Brujeria" vienen ahí!".

Naruto, bastante emocionado, les dice a sus compañeros:

"¡Preparense!, ¡ya están a punto de llegar, deveras!".

Al momento se ve arribar a aquel sitio una suburban… una vez que se estaciona, los gritos de emoción no se hacen esperar, mientras que del vehiculo descienden unos sujetos enmascarados. Nadie podía creer que frente a ellos, desfilaban los "perpetradores" del mito mas extremo de la música hardcore: ¡en la Aldea de la Hoja, hacia acto de presencia la banda BRUJERIA!.

Cuando los veteranos miembros de la banda avanzan en medio de aquel tumulto de jóvenes alocados y de los gritos tan entusiastas que lanzan, al pasar frente a los "Shinobis del Brujo", les llama la atención como aquellos, que de entre todos eran los mas jóvenes, a la vez eran quienes mas entusiastas se mostraban (bueno, en realidad eran unicamente Naruto, Lee y Chouji, ¡porque los otros, ya saben lo "especiales" que se comportan!). al momento, el ider y vocalista de la banda, el cual era un sujeto alto, robusto, piel algo opaca, el cual en su cabeza (que se notaba era calvo) llevaba la misma gorra negra con el logo del grupo, su cara la tenia semi-oculta con un paliacate con la bandera mexicana (¡que casualidad!), tenia el torso semi-descubierto llevando unicamente un chaleco de cuero negro que en su espalda llevaba estampada la leyenda: "Banda Brujería", vestia un pantalón de mezclilla azul algo desgastado y botas negras, ademas de portar un machete en su cinturón del lado derecho... aquel que se hacia llamar a su mismo: "Juan Brujo", se acerca a los jóvenes ninjas y con un acento pocho (de mexicanos de origen, pero nacidos en E.U) les expresa:

"¡Hey mens!..."

Ante esto, los Shinobis quedan enmudecidos... pero ese breve silencio es interrumpido por el mismo Naruto, quien sintiendo que el rostro se le iluminaba en ese momento, exclama bastante emocionado:

"¡Wow, no lo puedo creer!... ¿estan viéndolo?, ¡Juan Brujo nos esta dirigiendo la palabra!... ¡el mismo vocalista de "Brujería" nos esta hablando, de veras!".

"¡Si, ya nos dimos cuenta de eso!, ¡tranquilizate, Naruto!"- le expresa Shikamaru.

Juan Brujo, divertido por la reaccion tan peculiar de aquellos jóvenes shinobis, expresa:

"¡Que onda, we!... se ve que son bien aca..."

"¡No lo puedo creer, de veras!, ¡Juan Brujo nos esta dirigiendo la palabra!"- vuelve a repetir Uzumaki.

"¿No me digas?, no nos habiamos dado cuenta... ¡deja de repetir lo mismo!"- le replica Kiba.

"¡Garf, garf! ("¡O sea, hellooo!!!")"- replica tambien a ladridos, Akamaru.

Ignorando los reclamos de Inuzuka y su mascota, Naruto se dirige a los miembros de "Brujería" y les responde muy atento:

"¡Sean bienvenidos a Konoha, de veras!... es todo un honor tenerlos a ustedes, la mejor banda de metal extremo cuyo éxito se basa en una "retorcida y oscura leyenda"..."

Sorprendido ante el amable (Aunque impertinente) comentario de Uzumaki, Juan Brujo se dirige a su banda y expresa:

"¡Oigan, pero este chavo, si sabe...!"- y volviendo su vista hacia Naruto, le responde- "¡Gracias, Mano!".

En ese instante, Uzumaki pone cara estilo chibi, lo que refleja el jubilo que por dentro lo llena (¡O acaso, al ramen que se come le ponen algun narcotico como ingrediente extra, ja, ja!).

Al momento, otro de los integrantes de la banda, un sujeto que tambien lleva el mismo tipo de gorra, un paliacate de color azul cubriendo su boca, ademas de una camisa azul de franela, pantalón negro y tenis del mismo color...sujeto que en aquella banda se hace llamar: "Fantasma", se acerca a ellos y expresa con acento cubano:

"¡Orale!... ¿y como madres se hacen llamar ustedes?... ¿Sinabos del vreja?"- interroga extrañado, al tratar de leer el nombre de su club mal escrito en español. 

Al momento, a aquellos genins se les asoma en la frente la tradicional gota de sudor, debido a la vergüenza que les causa el haber puesto el nombre del club en un pesimo español. Shikamaru es quien se apresura a aclarar:

"¡No, es: "Shinobis del Brujo"!... ¿se dan cuenta?, les dije que era una mala idea escribir el nombre de nuestro "club" en castellano, ¡que aburrido y problemático!".

"¿Neta, we?, ¿ustedes son un club de fans nuestros?"- les interroga con interes Juan Brujo.

A lo que Naruto le responde:

"Si we neta... ¡ahora mismo nos presentamos ante ustedes... ¡yo soy el "Zorro Brujo", presidente del club, de veras!".

"Uta, que original, we!"- le responde con cierto sarcasmo el Brujo (¡el original del grupo, no el mismo Uzumaki... no confundir!)... mientras que algunos de los genins no miran con buenos ojos que Naruto se auto-designe como "presidente" del club.

"Todos tenemos nuestros alias..."

Y señalando a Shikamaru, continua con las presentaciones:

"El es: "Sombra"..."- y luego, a Chouji- "Tanque"- pasando a Shino- "Plaga"- a Kiba y Akamaru- "Can mayor, Can menor"- y continuando con Rock Lee- "El: "Cejas de azotador" o tambien: "Pinche Lee"- al momento, el discípulo de Gai sensei levanta el pulgar derecho por delante, mientras muestra su "brillante" sonrisa. Y concluyendo con Neji- "Finalmente, el es "Ojos de Cadáver"..."

A lo que el Hyuga, con evidente molestia, le reclama:

"¡Mediocre, ¿cuántas veces te voy a decir, que no me sigas llamando asi?!".

Al momento, Naruto comienza a reir y tanta es su alegria, que contagia al resto de sus compañeros shinobis e inclusive, a los mismos integrantes de "Brujería".

Juan Brujo, con bastante animo, les expresa:

"¡Orales, es un gusto conocerlos!, ¡se ve que son unos buenos cabrones!".

Naruto le responde:

"¡Si ("¿Qué habra querido decir con eso de "cabrones"?, ¿nos habra confundido con cabras, acaso?")... de veras, je ,je!".

En lo que los integrantes de "Brujería" y los genins de la Aldea de la Hoja seguían sosteniendo conversaciones muy animadas (para estupor y envidia del resto de los presentes)... a la distancia, una linda jovencita la cual ocultaba su agradable rostro tras un paliacate violeta y portaba la misma gorra negra con el logo de esa legendaria banda, observaba con alegria como aquellos jóvenes se mostraban entusiastas en ese momento y mas sentia jubilo sobretodo por Naruto... ¿ya adivinaron de quien se trata?, pues no es otra que Hinata Hyuga.

Pero mas a la distancia, de entre quienes observaban nada contentos, habia un trio de genins que no pertenecían a la Aldea de la Hoja (¡Ni por accidente!)... ¡eran genins pero de la Aldea del Sonido (¡Risa malévola!)!; se trataban de Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi y Kin Tsuchi, discípulos de Orochimaru (ademas de vendedores en infomerciales... ¡cuanta maldad!); los tres miraban llenos de rabia aquella escena, lo cual lleva a Dosu a expresarle a sus compañeros:

"¡Malditos sean!... es sorprendente ver como los de "Brujería" han entrado en contacto con los mugrosos de la Aldea de la Hoja ¿cómo pueden rebajarse a tanto para dirigirle la palabra a unas basuras tan insignificantes?".

"¡Si, vaya que es una estupidez!"- le responde su compañero Zaku- "Ademas, ¿tu sabes quienes seran esos imbeciles con quienes ellos conversan?".

"¡No lo se!"- le responde Dosu, mientras agudiza la vista- "Me da la impresión de haberlos visto en alguna parte... ¡Pero con esas gorras y esos paliacates que llevan, es difícil que pueda precisar sus identidades!".

"¡Es cierto!... disfrazados de esa manera, pasan desapercibidos ante cualquiera fácilmente; ¡deben ser unos shinobis muy astutos!"- expresa Zaku.

A lo cual Dosu, sintiendo que iba a estallar como señora con menopausia, comienza a exclamar con desesperación:

"¡Gr., ¿por qué, porque la vida tiene que ser tan injusta?, ¿por qué cosas tan buenas como esta tienen que suceder en la maldita Aldea de la Hoja y no en la Aldea del Sonido?, ¿por qué no pudimos tener los suficiente para poder comprar las entradas... en lugar de haber tenido que matar y robarle los boletos a esos tres pobres idiotas con los que nos topamos?, ¿por qué los de "Brujería" contactan con unos insignificantes que saben disfrazar sus identidades?... y ademas de todo, ¿por qué Kin es la unica que de los tres, porta una gorra con el logo de la banda, cosa que yo siempre he querido tener?"-termina de ladrar... digo, de expresar, mientras la kunoichi del Sonido lo mira por debajo de la viscera de su gorra de "Brujeria" que le cubre medio rostro (¡y no es porque este muy fea!).

Zaku se apresura a responderle:

"¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?, ¡fue un regalo que le hizo su ex novio!".

"¿Cuál de todos?"- le pregunta Dosu- "¿Ese al que le rebano el pescuezo cuando supo que en realidad era un "volteadito"?".

"¡No!".

"¿O acaso te refieres al viejo "rabo-verde" pederastra que una vez la invito a salir y acabo haciendole vasectomía sin anestesia, solo para sacarle toda la feria que traia?".

"¡Tampoco!"- y al momento, le aclara- "¡Me refiero a ese que acabo descuartizado, cuando se entero de que el pobre idiota la engañaba con esa kunoichi de nuestra aldea que estaba mas guapa y con mas cuerpazo que ella!".

A lo cual Kin, entre la furia y el que su rostro se mostrara sonrojado, extiende su kunai hacia el cuello de su compañero Zaku, mientras le expresa amenazante:

"¡Ya callate o tu vas a ser el siguiente...!"

"¡¿Tu siguiente novio?... Orochimaru me libre!, ¡te cargas un carácter que ni el demonio sorportaria!".

"¡El siguiente al que voy a hacer pedazos si sigues diciendo esas tonterías sobre mi vida, imbecil!"- le responde llena de rabia total.

"¡Eso a mi no me importa!"- expresa Dosu- "Es mejor que nos preparemos, debemos concentrarnos en nuestro objetivo y de ser necesario... ¡quitar de nuestro camino a cualquiera que ose interferir en lo que buscamos lograr!"- y mientras 2 franjas opacas cubren su frente y su boca, mientras una clara es la que atraviesa sus ojos, piensa- ("¡Debo tener mi propio autografo de "Brujería"...").

Continuara...

¡Que onda, brothers!... despues de un buen rato de ausencia (¡mas bien de flojera, ja, ja!), ¡por fin saco un nuevo capitulo de esta porqueria de fic!. Bueno, ahora vieron que Naruto y asociados formaron el primer (y de plano unico!) club de fans de Brujería, ademas de tener la suerte de conocerlos de manera directa (ademas de muchos de ustedes). En el siguiente capitulo, los conoceran mas.

Por cierto, tambien aquí aparecen los tres genins de la Aldea del escandalo... ¡perdon, del Sonido!... las cuales fueron los mismos que misteriosamente hicieron su aparicion al final del primer capitulo; pero para sacarlos ya del anonimato (ademas de que la otra vez, Kin Tsuchi vino y me amenazo con hacerme su novio... ¡digo!... con matarme sino lo hacia de una vez) puesto que ahora, ellos tienen un papel importante en el fic (en algo mas se tenian que ocupar).

Bueno, si quieren felcitarme o criticarme por la continuación de esta historia tan barata (yo creo que sera de plano lo ultimo!), pueden escrbirme a mi e-mail.

Nos vemos!.


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruto mextremist!".

Por: NC-18.

(Aviso: a partir de este momento, se incluyen palabras altisonantes, además de las letras de las canciones de la banda Brujeria (asi como links a youtube de sus canciones), las cuales pueden sonar algo desconcertantes para algunas personas… ¡asi que si eres un miembro del "Club de la vela perpetua", no te espantes ni digas que no te lo adverti!. Ciertas frases son referencias a canciones o usos de los propios integrantes de este controversial pero genial grupo).

Capitulo 4: "¡En el mero desma…!"

Continuando, dejamos a Naruto y compañía (quienes habían formado el club de los: "Shabacanos del Briago"… ¡perdon!, "Shinobis del Brujo") cotorreando con sus ídolos, la fabulosa banda de death/ naco/ narco/ satanico/ metalera: "Brujeria", justo antes de que ellos den su primer y único concierto en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja… y a punto de terminar aquella conversación, antes de que el resto de los ahí presentes decidieran sacar sus shurikens y kunais para practicar el "tiro al blanco"… con ellos.

De repente, otro de los integrantes de la banda, un sujeto de estatura baja, rostro demacrado, cabello negro, lacio y largo al ras de la nuca, el cual esta peinado totalmente hacia atrás dejando al descubierto una enorme frente (¡cualquier parecido a ya- saben- quien es pura ocurrencia… digo, coincidencia!) y que viste pantalones negros y una playera del equipo "Chivas rayadas del Guadalajara" (¡se oyen a lo lejos las rechiflas de los americanistas!); individuo que en la banda es conocido como: "Pinche Peach" se acerca a los genins y con una mirada tan psicótica que dejaría a la de Salvador Dali como bonachona, la centra en cada uno moviendo su rostro de manera hiperactiva y al momento exclama en voz alta:

"¡¿Qué, se creen muy chingones?, ¿creen tener unos güevonzotes?, ¿creen que van a poder aguantar?... ¡si deveras son tan cabrones, si creen que van a poder aguantar un chingo- madral de nuestra música, entos éntrenle a nuestro concierto!... ¡NO SE RAJEN, NO VAYAN A SER UNOS CULEROS!".

No pudiendo resistir la gritería incomprensible de aquel engendro… ¡perdon!, integrante de la banda, Neji con sus manos tapándose los oídos, empieza a reclamarle:

"¡Baja mas la voz, por favor!, ¡no estamos sordos!"…

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué no estan gordos?"- expresa una simpatica ancianita que esta a su lado- "¡Ay mijito, puesh buena falta te ashe subir unos kilitos mash!, ¡eshta juventud de ahora, que por "conchervar la línea" se anda nomas matando sola!".

"¡No, dije que no estamos sordos, señora!"- trata de aclararle Neji… pero al momento, la anciana muestra una mirada de enfado y le reclama a gritos:

"¡¿Cómo te atrevesh a llamarme loca, mocosho condenado!, ¡si me vuelvesh a llamarme asi, te voy a agarrar a bashtonashos y ni creas que me asustas con esos ojos de recién fallecido que tienes!"- y totalmente furiosa, la ancianita se retira a paso de tortuga.

Mientras que al Hyuga se le asoma una gruesa gota de sudor en la cara a causa de la vergüenza que experimenta; Naruto en cambio rie completamente divertido. En eso, Lee se acerca al "Pinche Peach" y saludándolo mano a mano, le expresa entusiasmado:

"¡Es todo un gusto saludarlo, señor "Pinche Peach"!... me considero su fan numero uno, porque en sus ojos veo que arde "la llama misma de la juventud" tal como dice Gai sensei"- y concluyendo, muestra su típica sonrisa Colgate (brillo incluido).

"¡Si… por supuesto lo que digas, Wey!"- le responde el "Pinche Peach" con sonrisa fingida- ("¿De que chingadas me esta hablando este cara de "muñeco Playmobil"?, ¡es todo un freak… y creía que yo iba a ser el único, que madres!").

En eso, "Pinche Peach" observa a Kiba y a Akamaru; por lo tanto, le interroga:

"Oye, ¿Qué es esta alimaña tan rara que traes contigo?".

Kiba, algo incomodo por ese despectivo comentario, le responde:

"¡Tonto, este es Akamaru, mi mascota!..."

"¡Nel, le pregunte al pequeño animal peludo"- le aclara el "Pinche Peach" de modo burlon, cosa que a Kiba le pone algo malhumorado… por lo tanto, "Peach" le expresa para calmarlo:

"¡Hey, fue broma… no te agüites, bro!..."

"¡Garf, garf, garf! (además peluda estará tu abuela, pero del &%?x/#!")- le ladra Akamaru.

"Pero ya en serio, ¿esta pinche cosa es un perro?"- le interroga de modo descarado el "Pinche Peach" al genin- "¡Juraria que era tu hermano siamés malformado, ja, ja, ja!... ¡y encima tiene el hocico pintado!, ¿acaso tu perro le "olfatea" pa' el otro lado, ja, ja ,ja!".

Ante aquellas burlas, Kiba estaba tan furioso, que tenia muchas ganas de arrancarle una mano de una mordida; pero fue el mismo Akamaru quien llevo la idea a la practica:

"¡Grrrr… garf! ("¡Ca…!")"- al tener la mano derecha del "Pinche Peach" cerca de su hocico, Akamaru no titubea y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¡logra insertarle los colmillos!:

"¡Aaaauchhh!"- grita adolorido el "Pinche Peach" al sentir la mordida. Al instante, los integrantes de la banda se apuran a ayudarlo, mientras que los genins intentan que Akamaru deje de sujetarlo:

"¡Akamaru, deja de morderlo!... ¡te va a pegar la sarna!"- le ordena kiba, por lo que Akamaru al instante le obedece… y termina por hacer un extraño gesto de risa burlona (estilo Patan):

"¡Griffjijiji!".

Mientras todos observan la herida en su mano, Juan Brujo le pregunta a su amigo y compañero de banda:

"Hey Peach… ¿te encuentras bien, We?..."

Pero mientras le escurren sendos lagrimones, el "Pinche Peach" se enfurece y tomando con su otra mano un machete, se dirige amenazante a Akamaru:

"¡Ahora si, te voy a hacer carnitas pa' tacos, pinche bolsa de pulgas!".

Pero antes de que se le ocurra descargar el arma sobre el cachorro, Kiba saca rápidamente una kunai y dirgiendola hacia el "Pinche Peach", le advierte:

"Atrevete a atacar a Akamaru… ¡y te rebano esa enorme frente de clan Haruno que tienes!".

Rock Lee, intentando defender al "Pinche Peach", saca una shuriken y le advierte a Kiba:

"¡Y tu, atrévete a atacar al sr. "Pinche Peach" y yo… y yo…! (cantos de grillos)... no se me ocurre ninguna amenaza"- concluye dudoso, mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

Naruto interviene para (según el) intentar calmar la tensa situación:

"¡Oigan, como su presidente electo, les ordeno que dejen de reñir, deveras!"- al escucharlo, algunos de los genins voltean a verlo, con cierta molestia.

Juan Brujo es quien interviene y dice:

"¡Hey, todos calmados!... venimos todos a pasarla en buena onda… ¡hagamos las pases y vamos mejor a echar desmadre!".

Por alguna extraña razón (o tal vez producto de un acto de hechicería) tanto sus compañeros de banda como los jóvenes shinobis escuchan las palabras del Brujo y reflexionan por unos momentos; hasta que al final aceptan y los afectados hacen las pases (besos y abrazos… no incluidos).

Una vez que todo esta en calma, los de "Brujería" ya están por acceder al Auditorio Konoha para dar inicio a aquel concierto (¡por fin, ya era hora!)… pero antes Naruto les dirige unas cuantas palabras (¡no, ya no por fa!):

"¡Quiero ofrecerles una disculpa a nombre de: "Los Shinobis del Brujo" por este desagradable incidente!... solo espero que acepten nuestra disculpa y no se lleven una mala impresión de la gente de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja; ¡nos basta con lo que piensan de nosotros las otras aldeas enemigas!".

Juan Brujo en buen tono, le responde:

"¡Nel, no te preocupes we!... suele pasar. Después del todo nosotros somos una banda muy unida, no solo de música, sino tambien de amigos… ¡ten por seguro que jamás vamos a dejar que se nos suban los humos a la cabeza solo porque algún o de nosotros saque discos con otro proyecto diferente y después estemos riñiendo por motivos incomprensibles, la neta!".

"¡Que bueno!"- le responde entusiasta el "Zorro Brujo".

"En cuanto a ustedes, ¡son de lo mas buena onda y espero verlos ahorita, en caliente, pa' que disfruten de nuestro concierto!... que se diviertan y recuerden: ¡LA MIGRA, NO!".

"¡Pronto estaremos adentro, deveras!"- expresa con mas entusiasmo Naruto, mientras el resto de los genins sonríen (¡por lo menos, ya-saben-quienes).

"¡Okey… Satan los ama!"- se despide de ellos el Brujo mayor y el resto de la banda avanza en dirección hacia el interior, ante los atronadores ¡vivas!, ¡hurras! y ¡ya era hora! Del resto de los presentes.

Unos momentos después de que la banda hubiera accedido al recinto (esto porque los genins se quedaron unos minutos como extasiados, ¡ja!) Naruto les dirige unas palabras a sus acompañantes:

"¡Bien, ya es hora de que entremos al auditorio… o sino, vamos a tener que aplicar nuestras habilidades ninjas para salvarnos de la apretujura de la concurrencia, deveras!".

Shikamaru, con su típico tono de fastidiado, piensa:

("¡Que aburrido y problemático se ha vuelto este dia!... primero, mi madre me regaña por no asear mi cuarto, al salir me peleo con un ninja rival en la calle y ahora, justo en el concierto de Brujeria, me toca ver pelear al pequeño "tapete con patas" contra el "pariente perdido y drogado de Sakura"!... ¡mejor me hubiera quedado en casa jugando una partida de Go o de perdida, serpientes y escaleras!").

Una vez adentro, los genins se quedan sorprendidos antes el numero de asistentes que, pese a lo amplio de aquel recinto, llenan hasta el ultimo rincón. Y entre empujones y uno que otro pisotón, ellos logran abrirse paso entre los "amables" asistentes (los cuales los tratan con "cordiales" términos, como "amables recordatorios de sus propias madres") hasta llegar frente al semi-oscuro escenario, en espera de que el show de inicio.

De pronto, una voz femenina se hace oir mediante el equipo de sonido, haciéndole al publico la siguiente interrogante:

"¿Quieren "Misas negras"?..."

"¡A güevo!"- le responde todos a coro, incluyendo a Naruto y los otros genins.

"¿Quieren "La ley de plomo"?..."- vuelven a interrogarles aquella voz, haciendo que estos griten con mas emoción.

"¿Ustedes lo que quieren es…?"- y cuando les vuelve a preguntar, todos ellos contestan al unisono: "¡BRUJERIA!".

En ese momento, se escucha a través de los altavoces una rara copla cantada por una voz infantil, que todos empiezan a corear al unisono:

YA CRISTO VIENE SEÑALES AHI ALMAS SALVADAS VIENE A LLEVAR  
LOS QUE QUEDARON SE IRAN CON EL LOS QUE MURIERON SE QUEDARAN  
ME VOY CON EL YO NO ME QUEDO ME VOY CON EL

Y en ese momento, ¡el escenario se ilumina totalmente y la banda hace acto de presencia!, arrancando con su primera canción titulada: "Brujerizmo", la cual hace que todos se prendan con aquel ritmo:

Hoy BRUJERIZMO pa tí satanismo!

Fé en lo viejo te está chingando

Virus de cristo te está fallando

Infesta gente jodiendo mentes

El organismo del Anti-Cristo!

BRUJERIZMO oscuro hallo

Desde niño Satanismo!

Contra todo Hoy BRUJERIZMO pa tí satanismo!

BRUJERIZMO! Cura joto

Cristo fallo!

Satanismo desde niño

Hoy BRUJERIZMO pa tí satanismo!

Si no cambian las leyes que mandan

Ya esta listo para negativo

Maquinas de hoy son como gente

Programados contra todo

( .com/watch?v=3sv9Xpq9Ufc )

(Continuara...)


End file.
